


a ribbon on top

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve and Bucky spend a quiet Christmas together.





	a ribbon on top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryptidwintersoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidwintersoldier/gifts).



> happy holidays from your secret santa!

Sitting by a fire and drinking hot chocolate is rather cliche, but it’s bliss to Steve and Bucky. After the stressful year they’ve both had a little rest and relaxation was in order, which was gifted to them by all of their friends in the form of a Christmas vacation. Everyone pitched in to get them a reservation at a quiet little countryside cabin. Bucky was initially wary of leaving their friends on Christmas but with some gentle nudging from Steve he agreed to go and hasn’t regretted it at all. Moral of the story, sitting by the fire with Steve is incredible. 

 

“What did you want for Christmas, Buck?” Steve asks, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair. 

 

“It’s a little late to be asking,” he jokes. 

 

Steve tuts at him and yanks his hair slightly in retaliation. “What did you want?” he asks again. 

 

“Mmm,” he hums. “I don’t think I wanted anything.”

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yeah. I don’t usually have a list or anything - I’m happy with whatever I’m given.” 

 

Steve kisses the top of his head. “You deserve so much and want so little,” he says. Bucky blushes and lies his head on Steve’s shoulder properly. “Honestly sweetheart, you should ask for things sometime.”

 

“Does that mean you have a present for me?” Bucky asks, slightly worried. They weren’t supposed be getting each other gifts so he didn’t bring one for Steve. 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Steve…” 

 

“Would you be upset if I did bring you a present?” Steve replies. 

 

“No one gets upset about presents,” he starts. “But I don’t have one for you.” 

 

“If I did bring you a present, it wouldn’t be about getting one back. Sometimes I just want to spoil you.” 

 

Truthfully it's hard to wrap his head around Steve spoiling him just for the sake of it. It's been a long road to recovery for him; after the chaos of Project Insight and the helicarriers, Bucky ran until Steve and Sam found him. It took a long time before Bucky was comfortable with any type of contact, whether it be physical or not. He didn't trust anyone (including himself) and closed off from the only people who seemed to care. After months of hard won progress Bucky was finally comfortable with Steve and craved his touch once he let him close enough. It was that first touch that triggered important memories for him - memories of what their relationship used to be. 

 

Steve was his best friend and lover, his entire world. He was his Captain long before any army gave him credentials; Bucky was essentially his part-time submissive. Steve took care of him on an as needed basis, meaning he was only his dominant when it was clear that Bucky needed it. Things progressed into a more steady dynamic during the war because Bucky needed him more than anything or anyone - then came the fall and the rest is history. 

 

It took time, but now they’re back in a solid relationship. Steve treats him like he’s the greatest gift to mankind, like he’s precious and sweet and beautiful, and Bucky’s getting better at believing what he says. Sometimes he just doesn’t understand what Steve sees in him but he enjoys it nonetheless. 

 

“I wish I’d brought something for you,” he murmurs. 

 

Steve peppers kisses across his shoulder. “I promise it’s for both of us, baby boy.” 

 

Bucky turns around and straddles him, the robe he’s wearing opening as his thighs spread. Steve licks his lips and grabs onto his hips tightly. “Should I thank you now or later?” he all but purrs, slipping into a soft headspace. When he's feeling soft he can lavish Steve with affection in any way he's allowed to. 

 

Steve smiles sharply at him. He looks like a predator staring at its prey. 

 

“Believe me, sweetheart. There will be more than enough time to thank me tomorrow.” 

 

-

 

The cold is what wakes Bucky up on Christmas morning. One of them must have left a window open and too much cool air is cycling through the room. He makes an annoyed noise and rolls over, only to find that Steve isn't in bed with him. Getting out of bed, he picks up his robe from the floor and walks over to close the window before checking in the bathroom for him; no dice. Bucky walks out of the bedroom and into the living room, where he finds Steve laying in front of their little Christmas tree bare naked save for a giant bow made of ribbon wrapped around his torso. 

 

“Holy shit,” Bucky gasps. He's frozen to the spot from shock. Steve looks absolutely ridiculous but still sexy somehow. Steve smirks up at him and pushes his chest out. 

 

“Merry Christmas baby.”

 

“Oh my god,” is all he can say. 

 

“Aren’t you gonna unwrap your present?” 

 

Bucky can’t help but blush. “You’re my present?”

 

“Do you like it?” Steve asks, his smirk turning into a shy smile. 

 

“Hmm… do you still have the receipt?” 

 

Steve growls playfully and starts to get up, but Bucky’s faster. He runs over and tackles Steve flat to the ground, his back making contact with the wood hard enough to hurt. “I love my present,” Bucky murmurs and leans down to kiss him. Steve reaches up and tangles his fingers in Bucky’s hair, pulling him down further. 

 

“Anything you want,” Steve whispers, “I’ll do whatever you want.” Steve’s cock is starting to harden underneath him and Bucky grinds against him, making him groan. “That’s what you want, baby boy?” 

 

Bucky grabs onto part of the ribbon on Steve’s chest. It’s pulled taut across his muscles and the bright red looks gorgeous against his skin. “Do you have any ribbon left? I always enjoy the wrapping more than the present.”

 

“Is that so,” he drawls. “We’ll see about that.” 

 

Being completely at someone else’s mercy is a frightening concept, yet an exciting one. Normally Bucky would despise the idea of it but when it comes to Steve it feels only natural. Steve ties him up as best he can with ribbon; the knots are rather loose to avoid any cuts but the effect is still there. He feels owned and safe under Steve’s thumb. When he’s finished, Steve smiles proudly at him. 

 

“Look at my beautiful boy,” he croons. “Such a gorgeous thing you are.” Bucky looks away in embarrassment and Steve tuts, “Look at me, baby. I don’t want you looking away from me unless I tell you to, understand?”

 

“Yes Steve,” he says obediently. He’s embarrassed to be making eye contact but he does it anyway. 

 

“Good boy,” Steve says. He drags his nails down Bucky’s bare thighs, making faint red marks bloom almost immediately. “If I say you’re beautiful, what are you?”

 

“Beautiful,” he mumbles. 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Beautiful.” Steve scratches him again, harder this time, and he mewls. He’s desperate for more of Steve’s touch - all he wants is to wear Steve’s marks even though the serum doesn’t allow him to for long.

 

“I love you so much Buck. Having you with me again is a miracle; that’s why you’ll never have to get me a present. You’re everything I need.” 

 

“I love you too,” he all but cries. 

 

Steve opens him up slowly, teasing him all the while. Bucky tries his best not to struggle against the ribbons because he doesn’t want to tear them, but he wants to touch Steve so much. All he wants is to be close to Steve, he craves his love and affection. “Steve,” he moans. Steve continues rubbing his prostate in slow, agonizing movements. “Please, please…”

 

“Keep still baby,” Steve’s voice is low and oozing desire. How he's keeping his composure is beyond him. “You'll get what I give.” He slips in another finger, making it three rubbing deep inside of him. “Think you can handle more, sweetheart?” 

 

Bucky's thighs are quivering from the strain of staying still. He wants nothing more than for Steve to get inside of him and he's slipping with every press of his fingers. Being tied up is one surefire way to lock him in. “Yessir…” he mumbles, his head falling to the side. 

 

Steve puts in his pinky in and the stretch is incredible. Bucky gasps and forces himself to stay still to keep despite wanting to ride them. “Yeah, that's my boy. You take it so well, you're so good.” 

 

“M'good.” 

 

“That's right,” he says and changes his position, sucking Bucky's cock into his mouth. 

 

His hips buck instinctively and he cries out, “Steve!” 

 

Steve takes him in all the way, deepthroating him and holding himself there. Every time he goes down he curls his fingers and fucks Bucky's prostate, making him nearly come each time without fail. The wet heat of Steve's mouth is excruciating; the feeling of his throat moving and the slick glide against his tongue makes his toes curl. That paired with the unyielding pressure of his fingers inside of him is torturous.

 

“Please, please sir! Lemme come, I n-need to come!” Bucky shouts, tears gathering in his eyes. “Sir!” Then he feels Steve's thumb pressing against his rim and he wails. “No more, no more…” 

 

Steve pulls off with a  _ pop _ . “No more than you can handle, baby boy,” he promises and slowly slides his fingers out. “You know I only want you to feel good.” Steve takes his time getting back into a kneeling position and in that time Bucky starts feeling the emptiness from where Steve's fingers were. 

 

“Steve?” he whimpers. 

 

Steve recognizes the slight distress in his voice and leans over him, kissing him softly. “I've got you. You know I do,” he murmurs then starts to push in. Bucky's eyes roll back in pleasure at the slight stretch and he feels like he's melting.

 

“Oh,” he moans. “Steve- sir,”

 

He kisses Bucky again and gives him no time to adjust before he starts thrusting. Steve cages him with his hands on either side of his head and rolls his hips slowly, making love to him. Bucky mewls into his mouth and aches to touch him. The ribbons binding him are becoming more apparent now that Steve is all over him. He refuses to break the delicate ribbon despite how much he wants to hold him. 

 

“Love you so much,” Steve pants. He lowers his head and nips at Bucky's jaw, skimming his teeth along the bone. “You're my good boy. Only, only one I need.” 

 

A gentle haze begins to settle over him and he welcomes it wholeheartedly. Steve’s kisses are softer now and he rolls his hips to meet Steve's thrusts. Bucky's drunk on the feeling of love and safety that Steve is giving him. All he wants is Steve, he wants everything he has to offer and every part of him. “Love you…” he moans. “Steve, love you..” 

 

“I know sweetheart,” Steve replies and starts moving faster. “You're my special boy.” 

 

“M'special..” 

 

“Come for me, baby boy. Just like this,” he pants. Bucky's body obeys his command immediately and he does, his cock trapped between them pulsing out his come onto their stomachs. “God, you feel amazing. Can't get enough of you Buck.” 

 

“Come in me,” Bucky begs. “P-please lemme feel you!” 

 

“Anything for you,” Steve sounds like he's struggling just as much as Bucky is. His thrusts turn hard and sharp, the head of his cock hitting into Bucky’s prostate every time. Bucky's oversensitive from coming but he's riding the fine line between too much pleasure and pain. He presses his heels into Steve's lower back to spur him on. “Fuck, Bucky,” he growls and kisses him hard. 

 

His hips start to stutter and he bites Bucky's lip hard enough to hurt when he comes. Bucky mewls at the feeling of being full and his entire body sags with relief. They lay there just like that for a few minutes before Steve pulls out and starts untying the ribbons carefully. Once he’s finished, he rubs Bucky’s body with reverence then lays down beside him, pulling him against his chest. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Buck,” he says and starts to stroke Bucky’s hair. 

 

Bucky sighs happily and nuzzles in his chest. “Merry Christmas Stevie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't use ribbons as bondage equipment! It's probably dangerous so only use safe fabrics/toys!


End file.
